mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Tarnum
Knight Wizard Ranger Beastmaster Overlord |race =Human |gender =Male |world =Enroth |birth =ca first or second century AS |death =ca first or second century AS (various successive deaths) |revival =ca first or second century AS (various successive revivals) |status =Alive (as of Heroes IV) |relatives =Waerjak - son Anada - sister Allison Gryphonheart - niece |occupation =Barbarian King (formerly) Immortal Hero of Enroth Knight of Erathia (formerly) Leader of the Mudlanders (formerly) Wizard of Bracada (formerly) Forest Guard member (formerly) Ruler of Nighon (formerly) |affiliation =The Wastelands The Ancestors |introduced =Warlords of the Wasteland |appearances = |voice =Dan Woren }} Tarnum is the main protagonist of the Heroes Chronicles series. Biography Uprising and downfall Being raised as a Barbarian, Tarnum never gave up hope and always fought to the last. When he heard a story from a bard about the Barbarians' legend, Jarg, he was even more decisive to free his own people, so he slayed his clan lord, Rabak and became the Barbarian King. Afterwards, he pursued the Wizard-Kings of Bracaduun for enslaving so many people. On his quest, he met Hardac, who became his trusted friend and advisor. During his rising of power, a Wizard-King named Kurl imprisoned 4 bards who held knowledge of Tarnum's people. However, the eldest was slain, but others were freed. To gain the power against Bracaduun, Tarnum fought war against the tribes of Mudlands, which he defeated them with little resistance. Gameplay Tarnum appears as a Barbarian in some campaigns. In others, he is a Knight, Wizard, Beastmaster, Ranger and Overlord. Barbarian As a barbarian, he starts with advanced Offense. Knight As a knight, he starts with basic Leadership and Artillery. Wizard As a wizard, he starts with advanced Wisdom. Ranger As a ranger, he starts with basic Leadership and Archery. Beastmaster As a beastmaster, he starts with basic Armorer and Resistance. Overlord As an overlord, he starts with basic Tactics and Estates. Scenarios Heroes Chronicles Heroes of Might and Magic IV Glory of Days Past *A New Way: Tarnum teaches his son about the barbarian culture and resolves conflicts among the barbarian tribes. *A Necessary War: Tarnum got captured by Vogel's forces. *A King's Choice: Before the execution, Vogel taunts and torments Tarnum, though Tarnum does not show any sign of pain. Vogel, nevertheless, executes Tarnum. *One Tribe: When Vogel is defeated, Tarnum appears before Waerjak and explains his past and the reason why he did not enter Paradise. Appearances Tarnum appears in all Heroes Chronicles series and in Heroes of Might and Magic IV. Trivia He is the only character in Heroes of Might and Magic series to have 6 different classes. Gallery HeroTarnumBIII.jpg|Tarnum's portrait as a Barbarian HeroTarnumKIII.jpg|Tarnum's portrait as a Knight HeroTarnumW.jpg|Tarnum's portrait as a Wizard HeroTarnumRIII.jpg|Tarnum's portrait as a Ranger HeroTarnumBMIII.jpg|Tarnum's portrait as a Beastmaster HeroTarnumOIII.jpg|Tarnum's portrait as an Overlord ru:Тарнум pl:Tarnum Category:Warlords of the Wasteland characters Category:Conquest of the Underworld characters Category:Masters of the Elements characters Category:The World Tree characters Category:The Fiery Moon characters Category:Revolt of the Beastmasters characters Category:The Sword of Frost characters Category:Heroes IV characters Category:Heroes III Barbarians Category:Clash of the Dragons characters